


You're better...

by Windfall13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd Person, Comfort, F/M, Human/Skeleton, Underground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfall13/pseuds/Windfall13
Summary: Papyrus comes home in a depressed mood and Frisk is determined to help.





	

Chapter Text

~On the surface~  
You were watching TV but she was mostly daydreaming. Papyrus was out with Undyne for some reason. Maybe cooking. He said he would back by 4.

But as you turned the tv off, you hear walking footsteps. And then the door swung open and there was Papyrus. "Oh, human! I didn't know you were here,"He said a little surprised. Why are you home so early?,you asked in sign language,I thought you come home at 4?

"Oh, um..."Papyrus started. There was an eerie silence separating you two. "W-well, I decided to leave early!"He exclaimed,"Now I'm going to make supper!" He went to the kitchen. You knew this wasn't right. He wasn't like this. But looking at his actions fill you with determination to find out.

~After Supper~  
Sans, as lazy as he is, went to bed early. You decided it was enough cop shows for tonight and head off to bed but you heard crying. It wasn't loud but it was loud enough to here. After watching cop shows, you are filled with determination to investigate. You slowly go upstairs and find that it's coming from Paps' room.

The cries you hear fills you with determination to help cheer that person up. You slowly push the door back but surprised to see that Papyrus was the one crying. You always thought that he was the happiest one. "Hu-human! Why are you up so late? Shouldn't you be in bed?"Papyrus asks as he wipes his tears away. You asked,Why are you crying?

"Tha-that's not important! You really need to get to bed!"Papyrus said. You shook your head. You weren't leaving without an answer and he knew that. You sit next to Papyrus. He sniffs,"Okay, if you really must know..." You nodded.

He takes a deep breath. "Okay, so me and Undyne were in the kitchen cooking. I never knew why I was never actually training so I asked her. I begged her even though she said no. She finally told me. She said that I was too weak and gentle to be in the Royal Guards. And she said that I still was. I left without her before she could say anything else."

Papyrus continues crying. You felt bad and let him cry in your shoulders. He stops crying after a while and asks you,"Do you think I'm weak?" You took no hesitation to say,No, you are the strongest skeleton I'v ever met. You smile as you say this. He smiles back. The orange tears were gone.

You then kiss his forehead. It fills you with determination.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!


End file.
